A fate set in stone
by linaevangelina
Summary: On Halloween night, when they all light the candle of legend their fate is set in stone. With the help of a boy and girl the group has to defeat three ancient witches. Two OC's rated T just cause. Partially based on Hocus Pocus


_**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**_

**This is kinda based off of Hocus Pocus. So, in other words, it's close to Halloween and I've been going through costume and well, this is the outcome~! Enjoy~!**

"GO!" The midnight-haired girl commanded the other four people. "I'm not leaving you!" The odd haired boy yelled back. "I'm not leaving you with them!" He continued as the girl stared at him in shock. "Then, you three. Get out of here. Go tell the village what you saw." The girl commanded and the three children obeyed, running as fast as they possibly could with their dresses on. The girl and boy watch for a few seconds as to make sure they were safe. They looked at each other then down at the evil looking book in the girl's hands. They then looked in the direction of the three women that were currently stuck behind a swirling dark purple and light purple barrier. They swallowed air and then started running as fast as they could. She stored the book in a bag hanging near her waist as they ran. Soon, the barrier let out, releasing the women. The said women zipped after the duo on brooms. "Don't hide. We just want our book back!" The redhead and obvious leader exclaimed in a sickly sweet voice. "Yeah. All we want is our book!" The blond one said in a ditzy voice. The third just laughed as they continued to look for the two. "I found them!" The blond exclaimed holding the boy in one arm and the girl in the other. "He's cute." She smiled getting closer to the boy as he leaned away. The redhead dismissed the blonde's thoughts and walked over to the midnight-haired girl. "Give me the book." The leader growled, dropping the sweet voice completely. "Never! And you'll never find it! I've sent it somewhere you'd never have enough intelligence to even think of looking!" The girl barked at the witches. The redhead reeled back in shock. "You'll never find that book. I made sure of it. For I am the only one who knows where the book is hiding!" She continued. The black-haired witch then stepped up from the shadows. "I bet her little boyfriend knows where the book is." She brushed the boy's chin with her hand and he yanked away. "Or we could torture him. She'd tell us the location of the book then." She grinned at her words. They didn't even notice the two break away until they where interrupted by the boy. "I'll make sure you can't do a thing." He smirked at this and started muttering words in tongue. When the women finally caught sight of what he was doing it was to late, for they had disappeared. They found themselves in the village. The witches looked around at the people. "There they are!" A voice yelled out… "And the sisters were hung, accused of being witches, but not before they yelled out that they'd return." A black haired man told his three daughters. "What happened to the girl and the boy dad?" A slightly scared light blue eyed, blond asked the man. "Yeah! What happened?!" A giddy raven-haired, neon green eyed girl asked. "Well, they managed to save the village. But they did so at a great cost. For they turned to stone in the house where the witches had lived for so many years." He replied as he left the room. "Legend has it that the witches put a hex on an candle in their old house." The raven-haired girl spoke as she jumped up on her bed. "It is said that if a virgin lights the wretched, hexed candle the witches come back to once again wreak havoc." She continued, scaring the daylights out of her blond sister. "Buttercup!" The redhead threw a pillow at the brunette, or Buttercup, whom easily dodged it. "Stop scaring Bubbles!" She frowned, referring to the shivering blond. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever Blossom." Buttercup plops back into place. "It's Halloween. Ah I can just imagine all of the candy." She grins while leaning back into the bed. Bubbles, forgetting all about the fear that previously engulfed her, grinned as bounced up in her bed at the thought of Halloween. "Yay! Candy!" She agreed happily. "Candy does sound nice." Blossom agrees with her sisters. "Well then, let's go!" Buttercup exclaims. "It's not dark yet!" Bubbles frowns at the fact. "It's nine in the morning Buttercup. We can't trick or treat yet." Blossom rolls her eyes. "Well, let's go get the boys then!" Buttercup stands up and paces around the room. "Yeah! I wanna see Boomer!" Bubbles squealed happily. "I wouldn't mind seeing them…" Blossom trailed off a pink, which matched her eyes, dusting her cheeks. Buttercup laughs at her girly sisters before stopping suddenly. "Shower!" She called out and bolted for the door. The other two girls looked at each other before running after their sister yelling that what she had done wasn't fair.

~After breakfast, showers and getting the boys~

"Yeah, and they're supposed to come back if a virgin lights the candle!" Bubbles exclaims to Boomer the second blond of the group. They continued to talks about the possibilities of the tale being true "Hey, what do you say we go check out their house?" Butch smirks as he speaks. "Yeah!" Buttercup agrees, liking the idea of exploring an old, creepy witch house. "I-I don't think we should…" Boomer and Bubbles speak in unison their blue eyes, though different shades show equal fear. "Yeah guys. That's probably not such a good idea." Brick, one of the two voices of reason, tells them with Blossom nodding in agreement. "I mean that's breaking and entering!" Blossom exclaims sticking her arms in the air. Butch scoffs, rolling his forest green eyes. "I bet they're just scared." Buttercup smirks knowing that one of the weaknesses of the eldest, though only by a few minutes, siblings are if they are being underestimated. "Yeah, I bet they're scared of going to the witch's house on Halloween. I bet they'd be too scared to even step foot in the place, let alone light the candle!" The green-eyed thirteen-year-olds laugh. The boy's face turns a bright shade of red due to anger and slight embarrassment and let's out a low growl. "He's as red as his eyes!" Buttercup exclaims as her and Butch laugh. "Or his hat!" Butch adds in, earning a whole new round of laughter. "Stop! I'll do it! I'll light the damn candle!" Brick yells and marched off towards the area where the old house is. The others exchanged shocked glances before running off after the red-eyed boy. "Brick! Come on Brick! Think about what your doing! Your going to break into a ancient house just to light a candle! This is ridiculous!" But no matter how hard Blossom, Boomer and bubbles tried he wouldn't listen and it was then that their destiny was already set in motion. They don't even know how long it took them to get to the house, but they were trying to convince the red clad boy not to light the candle the whole way. They stopped at the door and stared at it. Butch took a deep breath, bit his lip and turned the knob. After a lot of creaking, the door opened to reveal a dust-coated house. "It's so freaking dusty!" Coughed out Butch as he made his way in, the rest following in suit. "Look for the candle." Brick commanded as he went in. The others just walked around aimlessly messing with all of the cool things. Blossom was still trying to convince Brick that this was idiotic as Buttercup's voice rang through the house. "Whoa! Guys, check this out!" They all went to where Buttercup was currently to see two statues looking intently at a candle. One was a girl with hair going over her right eye and the other a boy with spiked up hair. "It's the boy and girl from the story!" Bubbles exclaims as soon as she sees the statues. "No way. It's just a coincidence." Butch doubts Bubbles' claim. "Or some sort of publicity stunt. Like, to convince people that the legend is true." Buttercup speaks while staring at the statues. "That would make the most sense Buttercup, because this used to be a major tourist attraction." Blossom tells the rest. "W-well. There's the candle…" Boomer stutters out. "Let's all light it at once." Brick bites his lip. "I got the lighters." Buttercup states, as she pulls out the said items. Everyone grabbed a lighter in their favorite colors and surrounded the candle. "Alright, one, two, three." They all lit the candle at the word three and there was a puff of black smoke as they pulled away. They step away holding their breath. "I told you it wasn't real!" Blossom stated, her chest puffing out ever so slightly. But before any of the rest could even think of responding the statues started to chip and crack. All of the eyes in the room went to the statues and watched them chip. Brick took a few steps toward the boy as Butch went towards the girl. Suddenly, a tremendous force hit both boys to the floor. "Who lit the candle?!" Two voices growl simultaneously. The boys struggle under the two people, but they wouldn't budge. Finally after everyone's help they managed to pull them off of the boys. "I-It really is them." Bubbles squeaks and the other take a closer look. The girl and boy perfectly fit the description from the story. "The candle…" Buttercup said as she stared at the two. "The witches!" She continued in realization. "It's all true!" The boy and girl just glanced at each other then back at the green eyed girl that was so very foreign to them.


End file.
